Boys Being Boys deepsexadventures
by TGA564
Summary: A fanfic I wrote for MLGHwnt, you asked for it, here you go. #DeepSexAdventures


The door to their apartment bust open as Steve and CIb stumbled in wildly making out with each other. It wasn't like they knew what they were doing, it was Friday, and like many boys over 21, they were drunk. At the bar the boys drunk more than they were supposed to,they drank to the point where they were slurring their words and doing their cheesy Irish accents.

"I'll tell ya Steve you sure know how to make a guy feel great." Cib slurred in his accent. "Really know how to take away a man's problems."

"What problems? You don't have a job or love life. You sit in front of a computer all day and make stupid videos for the internet." Steve replied in his accent.

"Your wrong, I broke up with my boyfriend today." Cib dropped his accent for the first time in a hour. The customers around them finally liked at ease.

"Boyfriend? Your gay?"

"Yeah, I never told anyone. Congrats, you now know my big secret." Cib sighed and stared at his drink for a moment. "His name was Ryan, he was a jackass but he loved me. But then again, if he did, he wouldn't break up with me like he did, would he?" As soon as Cib said that, the bartender rang the yelled that it was closing time. Steve and Cib were to drunk drive so the bartender called the boys a cab. The ride home was silent, Cib seemed depressed and Steve was in deep thought about his best friend. It didn't bother him that Cib was gay, it was a just shock.

When the boys got home Steve pulled out his keys to open the door. He fumbled with them until Cib got impatient. He grabbed Steve and span him around to face him. "Cib, what are you-" Cib cut off Steve with a long, deep kiss. Steve didn't know why, but he dropped his keys, wrapped his arms around Cib, and kissed him back. Cib broke the kiss and looked into Steve's eyes. Steve, feeling embarrassed, looked away. Cib picked up the keys and unlocked the door. He looked at Steve who was looking away with red cheeks. Cib lifted his chin and took off his glasses. "You know, I always liked you better without glasses." Steve's cheeks got hotter and he looked away again. Cib couldn't control himself, he kissed Steve again, ran his fingers through his hair and wrapped his arms around his small body. Steve didn't know why, but he felt good and went along with the make out. The make out intensified, Cib grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, the two burst in. They closed the door and make their way to the couch. Cib soon pulled away to catch his breath.

"C-Cib." Steve whimpered out. Cib looked back down at him. "Cib, p-please, I want you, please." Cib smirked and wiped his mouth.

"We should move to where there's more room." He said. Cib grabbed Steve's hand and dragged him to Steve's room. Cib threw Steve on the bed, closed the door, and climbed on top of him. Cib kissed Steve more forcefully this time. He forced his tongue into Steve's mouth and Steve slightly choked. Cib broke the kiss only to do it again. Steve couldn't take it and quickly sat up coughing.

" _I forgot this is Steve_." Cib thought. " _He's never been with a man before, I need to be more gentle with him."_ Cib though back to his first time. He took off his shirt and smirked. "Take off your clothes." Steve nodded and slowly started to take off his clothes.

"Cib, do it for me." Steve said shyly. Cib gladly ripped off Steve's clothes, flinging his underwear to the side, he flipped Steve over and put him on all fours, sticking his ass in the air and spreading his legs. "Cib, this position is kind of embarrassing." Cib ignored the comment and took off the rest of his clothes.

"This is your first time, so I have to prepare you."

"Prepare me, for WA!-" Steve was cut off by Cib putting his fingers into Steve's entrance. Cib inserted more fingers as Steve moaned violently. Cib moved his fingers in and out and around Steve's entrance. It was painful for Steve, but it felt better after some time.

"Ok, you're ready. It will hurt at first, but keep moving your hips and you'll be fine." Cib said. Steve nodded and braced himself as Cib grabbed his hips and thrusted himself inside of him.

"AH!" Steve screamed and bit his lip.

"Steve you're so fucking tight." Cib said with a smirk. He trust himself inside of Steve more, Steve bucked his hips.

"C-Cib, f-faster." Steve moaned. Cib happily agreed and went faster. Steve bit his lip and grabbed the sheets.

"Don't bit your lip Steve. Moan, scream, cum for me." Steve let go of his lip and let out a loud moan. Cib slammed into Steve and Steve let out a loud scream. "C-Cib, I'm gonna-"

"Not like this, not-" It was too late. Steve came and collapsed on the bed panting."Aw shit dude, I at least wanted to suck you off, and I didn't get to cum."

"Well, If you want, I can suck you off." Steve said, slightly out of breath. Cib smiled. "I would like that." Cib laid down, Steve spread his legs and went down on him. Steve was really good, Cib moaned and panted. " _Damn, I wish he was gay, then I could have whenever I wanted."_ Cib thought as he came in Steve's mouth. Steve swallowed his cum and wiped his mouth. Without thinking, Steve crawled up to Cib and crashed on his chest falling fast asleep. Cib weaved his fingers through his hair and smiled. "Since I can't say it when your awake, I like you. I really like you" Cib smiled. "I love you." He whispered as he fell asleep.


End file.
